1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable portable electronic device and a system and method for protecting a hard disk thereof and, more particularly, to a system and method for protecting a hard disk used in the foldable portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable portable electronic device such as a notebook computer includes a display and a main body. The display and the main body are pivotally connected with each other, and therefore they may be folded in a closed state or may be operated an open state.
Generally, when the notebook computer is operated in the open state, the main body usually lies on a plat surface, and the display stands for users to watch it conveniently. A hard disk is usually set in the main body.
The notebook computer is required to be carried conveniently. Therefore, though the notebook computer often lies on a steady plat surface when it is operated, it is commonly seen that an operator folds the notebook computer and takes it to another place without shutting it down. If the notebook computer is carried improperly and vibrated, and the magnetic read/write head of the hard disk is not parked at that moment, the magnetic read/write head may collide with the magnetic disc to destroy data recorded thereon. Sometimes the value of the destroyed data may be far higher than that of the damaged hard disk.
A conventional solution is to set a chip of tri-axis digital accelerometer in the notebook computer, and the chip is used to detect acceleration generated from instant movement to determine whether or not the notebook computer is moved or vibrated. However, the solution not only need high cost of components, and it only considers the vibration directly instead of operators' action, so that it may not meet actual demands.
Therefore, to solve such above problems, the invention relates to a system and method for protecting a hard disk for a foldable portable electronic device.